


Embrace

by InconsistentUpdates



Category: Slime Rancher (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Monomi Park please let me give Mochi a hug she needs one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconsistentUpdates/pseuds/InconsistentUpdates
Summary: "Sorry," Beatrix starts, "But after everything, I really felt like you needed a hug."





	Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> I JUST WANT TO GIVE MOCHI A HUG!! THAT'S ALL I WANT!!

"You think just because we've had a little chat now and again that this is some kind of friendship? Get to-"

Mochi cuts herself off, and her face shifts from her normal 'no nonsense' look to a look Beatrix has never seen before. It was surprisingly...soft. Before she can comment, Mochi speaks again.

"...When you're ready, head to the valley and collect those quicksilver plorts. It... would be a big help." Mochi says almost shyly. She isn't quite looking at her, as if she suddenly found something very interesting on the ground. Beatrix suddenly finds herself feeling bold and doesn't cut off the video call like she normally would.

"Are you busy? Like, right now?"

Mochi looks up at her, seemingly startled. She stutters over her words uncharacteristically, like she was trying to come up with an excuse but a convincing one just wasn't coming to mind. Eventually she collects herself and sighs.

"No...no, I'm not. Not now at least." Mochi crosses her arms, her eyes trained on the ground again.

"Could you warp here? Just, really quickly. I won't take up too much of your time if you need to get back to Miles Tech or anything."

Beatrix crosses her fingers in her mind, hoping for the answer she's looking for. Mochi looks conflicted at first, but then just the smallest semblances of a smile form on her face.

"I'll be there in two minutes. But only because I figure since we've been partners for a while now, we might as well meet in person." Mochi says before cutting the feed.

Beatrix waits patiently by the exchange station, sitting cross legged on the ground and watching the clouds like she always did when she had nothing else to do. As soon as the familiar sound of warping hits her ears however, she's up in an instant. Mochi steps around the corner through her flashy gates, and Beatrix suddenly works on autopilot, unable to resist any longer.

"Well, I'm here. What-"

Without saying a word she wraps her arms around Mochi. She only slightly taller than her, the perfect height for her to bury her face in Mochi's shoulder. She gives her a tight squeeze, hoping to convey what she was feeling through the impromptu hug.

Mochi herself had tensed up as soon as Beatrix hugged her. She was stiff as a log, unable to process the situation.

"Sorry," Beatrix starts, "But after everything, I really felt like you needed a hug."

After a while, Mochi relaxes. Beatrix can feel her muscles untense and slowly Mochi wraps her arms around her, returning the hug. She doesn't hug her a tightly as she had, but she does rest her head against her. It feels...nice. Like it was _very_ long overdue.

"I...I think I really needed this." Mochi confesses quietly.

"Me too..." Beatrix whispers.

They stay that way for a while. It was as if they had never been apart, really. Neither of them were quite willing to give up the embrace yet, so they didn't. They stayed, just giving each other the silent support they hadn't known they needed. It was moments like this, when it became glaringly apparent how lonely the life of a Rancher was. Beatrix hadn't hugged someone like this since she left Casey back on Earth. And who knows how long it's been for Mochi... After a few minutes, they pull apart almost reluctantly. To Beatrix's surprise Mochi's eyes are a bit watery, but she quickly turns her head away and rubs her eyes before Beatrix can ask. So, she doesn't. 

_Maybe another time._ She tells herself.

"Well, since this is technically the first time we've met, My name is Beatrix LeBeau." She clears her throat awkwardly and offers Mochi her hand. Mochi looks down at it, back up at her, then snorts. 

"...Mochi Miles. Nice to finally meet you, Beatrix."


End file.
